Milk & Honey
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu no se atrevía a darle la cara a su compañera, como León era demasiado orgulloso como para que lo viera así. Lucy pensó que su compañero se había olvidado de ella, que simplemente no la quería y la rechazaba, su leona no podía soportarlo. Lo encontró ella misma, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Todos están unidos a su bestia, y los leones no estaban contentos


Lucy acarició los mechones canelas de su Leona en busca de inspiración. Las suaves hebras de pelo se deslizaron entre sus dedos y su Leona suspiró dormida, así era como Lucy se sentía, dormida. La canción había fluido por su cuerpo hasta que de pronto se detuvo y no supo que mas hacer. Las teclas se sentían frías y sin magia, su mente vacía y perdida. El piano de cola clásico no resplandecía como antes, estaba cubierto de partituras con canciones fallidas, al igual que el suelo alrededor de ella.

Lo volvió a intentar, sus uñas rosas resaltaban sobre su blanca piel, al igual que las teclas del piano. Comenzó marcar el tiempo mental mente. Un-dos-Tres, Un-dos-Tres. Sus dedos comenzaron a bailar sobre el piano, saltando, tocando, acariciando cada nota. La música penetraba sus oídos, e interrumpía sus sensaciones. La alegría, la tristeza, quería reflejarlo todo en esta pieza, la soledad, la unión, y sobre todo, el deseo. El deseo que todo el mundo tiene, de querer a alguien a su lado, una compañía infinita. Su león.

Pero todo se detenía, por falta de inspiración, de sensaciones, de lo que sea, pero se detenía. Justo cuando la pieza estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Algo faltaba, pero no sabía que era, tenia que encontrarlo, si o si. La canción tenia que estar terminada para la próxima semana, y no había plan B.

"Vamos, vamos" Gruñó la Leona en su mente. Lucy bajó la mirada a la gran Leona tumbada alrededor del asiento del piano, ella mejor que nadie sabía el estrés por el que estaba pasando en este momento. Frunció el ceño, si su Leona sentía la inspiración corriendo por sus venas, eso significaba que ella también lo sentía, pero algo lo estaba bloqueando.

La Leona y ella estaban conectadas de manera mística, de la misma forma en que cada persona estaba conectada a algún animal. Era algo especial, elegido por el destino, esa Leona era ella, y ella era la Leona. Todo lo que Lucy sentía, por mas que intentaba esconderlo, su Leona lo reflejaría honestamente y sin mentiras, pero Lucy no tenia nada que esconder, así que no le molestaba el hecho que la Leona era un reflejo de ella. Cada animal era como una tarjeta de identificación o algo así, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tener una Leona como espejo, ese animal había sido elegido y diseñado especialmente para ella, al nacer, una cachorra de León había aparecido a su lado, y aun que sus padres hubieran sido una pareja de Jaguares, si su destino era ser una Leona, ella seria una Leona, además, si su madre era un Jaguar, ella ni nadie mas podría serlo. Cuando su madre muera, solo su rencarnación podrá ser un Jaguar . Cada persona tenia su propio animal, y nadie podía tener la misma raza a su lado, excepto que sea del sexo contrario.

Si Lucy encontraba a su León, significaba que había encontrado su media naranja. Lucy miró por la ventana, y dejó que a sus pensamientos sueltos. Puede que eso era lo que le faltara, su León a su lado, ya tenia veintiocho años y aun no lo había encontrado, el hecho de que solo había una persona con la misma especie que tu ahí afuera lo hacia todo mas fácil para encontrarse, una foto en una red social, o algo así y su compañero la habría encontrado, normalmente las parejas se encontraban alrededor de los veinte años. Lucy había salido mas de diez veces en la televisión nacional, y no había rastro de su León. Ella lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo en su interior, y en el de su Leona. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, se sentía sola, desesperada.

Lucy levanto las manos y golpeó con furia las teclas del piano con los puños, un horrible y desgarrador sonido salió del instrumento.

 _Blam!_

-Argh!- Gritó frustrada, la canción no estaba cooperando con ella.

Ella era una Leona, no iba a rogarle a nadie, ni siquiera a su compañero, si él no aparecía era porque no le daba la real gana, las excusas ya no valían la pena, el no estaba muerto o gravemente herido, podía sentirlo dentro de ella, había esperado por ocho años. Tenia orgullo, y uno muy grande, no se iba a rebajar ante nadie, no dejara que ese León interrumpa sus pensamientos ni mucho menos su vida cuando a él no le importa un bendito pimiento. Si se sentía sola tenia una lista larga de amigos al que llamar, la Leona a sus pies gruñó con aprobación. Era una depredadora.

Lucy sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el numero de marcación rápida. Después de seis timbres su mejor amiga contestó.

-Hola Leona!- Dijo Juvia jadeando.

-Hola Juvia. ¿Estas libre?- Preguntó Lucy levantándose del asiento, dejando la canción para mañana. Su Leona se estiró con un gran bostezo, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos, y caminó junto a ella por la habitación blanca.- Podríamos ver una película o algo en mi casa.

El crujiente sonido de una mano cubriendo el micrófono sonó en el teléfono, pero a pesar de eso Lucy pudo escuchar- Gray- dijo Juvia riendo- Detente, estoy hablando con Lucy. ¿No puedes estar un segundo tranquilo?- Un pequeño gemido de protesta de un Oso Polar macho contestó a su pregunta. Aunque Gray no había dicho nada, su Oso Polar no podía ser callado, seguro que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

-Perdona Lucy, Gray se esta comportando como un niño ¿Qué decías?

Lucy colgó sin responder, a Juvia no le molestara, después de todo no quería perder ni un segundo con su macho. Salió de la habitación del piano y pasó por el salón, con su Leona rozándole las piernas. Estaba cansada y sin fuerzas, la única que podía aguantarla con ese humor era Juvia, así que llamar a alguien mas no valía la pena, de todas formas la iba a ver mañana. Tiró el teléfono sobre el mueble rojo, cogió el MP3 de la mesita de cristal y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

La alfombra blanca acariciaba sus pies descalzos mientras apreciaba la bella vista de la ciudad. Las enormes ventanas que daban al balcón estaban cerradas para que el frio de la noche no rompiera su tranquilidad, los altos edificios parecían estar en llamas de distintos colores las cuales iluminaban su casa sin necesidad de encender las luces.

La Leona gimió cansada, y Lucy la sintió. Caminó hacia su habitación, y una preciosa vista de la playa la saludó, no se preocupó en cerrar las cortinas, estaba tan cansada que no se despertaría hasta el medio día. Encendió el MP3 y se sumergió en la música, tanto ella como la Leona cayeron dormidas al instante.

* * *

Un fuerte gruñido hizo a Lucy voltearse, causando que su falda beige se elevara unos centímetros. Su leona rugió un saludo, haciendo que algunas personas se taparan los oídos. Lucy se avergonzó un poco, hacia tiempo que no veía a Juvia, desde su boda con Gray, y la emoción salió disparada de su leona.

Lo primero que vio fue a un enorme Oso Polar alzándose entre la gente sobre sus poderosas patas traseras, Lucy vio como las buscaba con la mirada, y también como las encontraba por su rugido. Lucy sonrió, era la primera vez que iba a hablar cara a cara con el macho.

Entre la muchedumbre, apareció Juvia, su mejor amiga desde primaria. Su pelo azul había crecido desde la ultima vez que la había visto, ya que se fue en un crucero por el atlántico con Gray por su Luna de Miel. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad.

La sonrisa se fue de su cara cuando vio al enorme Oso Polar macho en frente de ella, era casi el doble de grande que el Oso Polar hembra de Juvia, caminaba posesivamente con Juvia, advirtiendo a cualquier otro macho que ella ya estaba emparejada, y que no dudaría en clavarle los dientes o las zarpas a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. El pelaje banco parecía casi brillar con la luz del sol, era de verdad hermoso.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara el Oso las olio a las dos, a la leona y a ella, con su negra y redonda nariz. Cuando quedo satisfecho, se sentó y hizo ese sonido que los Osos hacen. Lucy no entendía el idioma de los Osos, solo el de los felinos, pero su Leona si lo hacia, así que supo solo un segundo tarde lo que el Oso había gruñido.

"Hola"

"Hola" Maulló su Leona.

-Juvia!- Rio Lucy al salir de su trance, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lucy!- Las dos rieron como locas un rato. Hacia casi cuatro meses que no se veían, la alegría que sentían venia desde el fondo se sus corazones.

Al soltarse, Lucy dejó salir un gran- Wow- al ver al gran macho. Cuando una pareja se ven por primera vez, hacen un cambio de animales, no solo por instinto, para proteger y ver que todo iba bien, y si algún problema sucedía, el otro al instante se enteraría. También lo hacían porque no podían estar lejos uno del otro mor mucho tiempo, y el hecho de tener al animal emparejado a su lado era como tener una parte de el otro. Era como si siempre estuvieran unidos. Y obviamente, también era para que ningún otro se acercara a su pareja.

Aun que habían almas gemelas elegidas para cada uno, aun había gente que se relacionaba solo por placer carnal con otro de otra especie, no estaba bien visto por nadie, ya que era traicionar a tu pareja. Lucy suspiró, por eso seguía virgen a esta edad.

Así que ese era el oso polar de Gray que protegerá a Juvia por el resto de sus vidas. Lucy pudo sentir la tristeza de su Leona, iba a extrañar a la osa polar, pero también la emoción de conocerlo.

-Que guapa estas- le dijo con una sonrisa- el invierno te sentó genial.

-¿Y tu? Vi que ganaste otro Grammy- Juvia se sentía orgullosa- ¿Cuántos van? ¿90?

Lucy rio por su exageración, y su leona ronroneó feliz al ver al oso sorprendido- Este es el sexto, esta vez fue el premio a la Mejor Composición Instrumental.

-Te felicito, leona ¿Quién iba a pensar que cuando dibujabas composiciones en las servilletas ibas a terminar aquí?

-Quien lo diría.

-Bueno, vamos a por un helado y a comprar ropa interior- con un giño le dijo- Gray ya ha roto casi todo. Vamos a hablar y a quejarnos de todo, tenemos que ponernos al día.

Juvia y Lucy caminaron por el centro, hablando de todo, riéndose de todo. La gente les daba espacio, el hecho que dos depredadores estuvieran presentes ponía a la gente nerviosa, animales de todas las especies inundaban las calles, junto a sus humanos, desde Serpientes hasta Castores, pero ninguna especie se repetía. Siendo las dos uno de los animales más grandes y agresivos, cada uno cedía espacio para que caminaran.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ese día, quemando la blanca piel de Juvia, que no paraba de quejarse del calor. La verdad Lucy se sentía bien, su piel ligeramente bronceada por naturaleza le ofrecía la mejor protección contra las temperaturas más altas y del sol mas abrasador, pero se sentía mal por Juvia, así que con un cambio de planes decidieron ir a comer a esa nueva heladería que habían abierto en la playa.

* * *

Su León rugió, y el no cedió ni un milímetro la pistola que tenia en las manos. Apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del dueño del local, si no le daba todo el dinero, su pequeño mono sufriría las consecuencias bajo los colmillos de su León.

-Tienes tres segundos antes de que te vuele la cabeza- gruñó al chico del mostrador- Lo quiero todo en esa bolsa negra.

Los clientes gemían de miedo debajo de las mesas, esperando que ninguna bala perdida o intencional los tocara, pero a parte de eso el silencio reinaba en la heladería. A unos dos metros de él estaba su León, con el pequeño mono en sus dientes, todavía no había desgarrado su carne, todavía.

Quería hacer esto rápido y sin problemas.

-No me importa manchar el suelo con tu sangre- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- A ti tampoco ¿No? Después de todo no estarás vivo para limpiarlo.

Un horrible olor inundó el lugar, el mono se había meado encima, a buena hora su León lo había agarrado por la cabeza- Hijo de puta, al menos espera a que me marche, eso huele a mierda.- Odiaba cuando se orinaban.

-Lo siento mucho- sollozó el marica- Lo siento, por favor, no me mate, lléveselo todo, pero no me haga daño- lagrimas corrían por su fea cara.

No puedo creer lo imbécil que eres- Se rió- Tu negocio me importa una mierda, dame el dinero o pagaras con sangre.- Disparó cerca de él, reventando una botella- Rápido.

-Ya está todo en la bolsa, no queda ni un solo céntimo- sollozó el viejo con cara de mono- Por favor.

No confiaba en él- Oye, preciosa- llamó a una chica que estaba debajo de la mesa más cercana- tráeme la bolsa- la chica abrió los ojos y lentamente camino hacia la caja, una rata pequeña iba detrás de ella, serviría como hilo dental.

Caminó hacia él con pasos temblorosos, evitando mirarle a los ojos, y le dio la bolas en la mano- Gracias- dijo él con sorna.

-¿Eres Natsu Dragneel?- Habló ella en voz baja. Se trataba de una rata curiosa.

-El único, muñeca- sonrió- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ella dudó antes de responder- Tu cabello es rosa fuerte como el amanecer, y tus ojos jade, también está el gran león.- Natsu le sonrió en signo de aprobación y le dio una palmada en el culo.

El pequeño timbre anunciaba que habían entrado nuevos clientes, y Natsu ladeó su pistola hacia la puerta, sin girarse a mirar a quienes habían entrado dijo- Fuera antes que les vuele la cabeza- La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

La chica se lamió los labios algo nerviosa- Creo que estas en problemas-

Natsu le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de responder- ¿Yo? Soy Natsu, como tu bien sabes, no le tengo miedo a nada, soy perfecto cariño, yo soy el problema.

Y así era, podía sentir a la chica derritiéndose en sus brazos, que el sea peligroso solo lo hacia más atractivo a los demás, era fuerte, atractivo e inteligente. Nadie podía contra el, él era el rey de la selva.

No supo en que momento sucedió, ni como sucedió, en uno segundos su cabeza impactó contra el suelo y todo se volvió borroso. Oh, no. No acababan de pegarle.

Natsu levantó la pistola y apunto a su oponente, pero se la arrancaron de un puñetazo. Sentía un ligero peso en cima de el. La persona no debía de ser demasiado grande, pero era fuerte. Natsu levantó los brazos para protegerse y lanzó unos puñetazos en defensa, de los cuales todos acertaron, no sabia donde pero lo hicieron.

Escuchó su León gemir a lo lejos, y le sorprendió, el oponente debía ser un animal bien grande para hacerle frente.

-Levántate- escuchó a una mujer decir ¿¡Una mujer!?- Levántate, desgraciado.

-Vete a la mierda- gruñó el- cuando te ponga las manos encima lloraras.- La empujó con fuerza y ella cayó a una distancia considerada- ¿Crees porque seas mujer te tendré compasión? Estas muy equivocado, puta.

Natsu se levantó, y vio a la nueva mujer en el suelo, tenia el pelo rubio cubriéndole la cara, pero podía ver sus ojos pardos hirviéndose en furia pura, vestía una falda corta de color blanca, y una blusa de manga corta marrón, con unos tacones de vértigo. Sus piernas era largas y tonificadas, podía sentir esos muslos rodeándolo mientras le chupaba los pechos y la escuchaba gemir.

-Después de esta pelea te voy a joder rápido y rudo, y lo vas a disfrutar, perra-

Ella se levantó con bastante agilidad, y se lanzó contra él- No soy una perra, imbécil.- Entre la lucha, todos habían salido del lugar. Ellos chocaban contra las mesas, haciéndolas a un lado, sillas y vasos se rompían en el suelo, haciendo del local un desastre. Ella peleaba bien.

-¿Prefieres zorra?- se rio de ella, a pesar de los altos tacones , ella le llegaba por la nariz, lo cual le hacia bastante alta, ya que él media metro noventa.

-Te voy a arrancar esa sonrisa de un puñetazo- alzó el rostro, y a pesar de las heridas que le había provocado, se veía súper sexy mientras estaba furiosa, esta pelea le había dejado duro- y me hare un collar con tus dientes- Esa boquita de caramelo, roja como la sangre, no podía esperar a tenerla sobre el.

Natsu divisó la pistola cerca de él, y se lanzó para cogerla, rodó por el suelo y la tomó en sus manos, listo para apuntar, una patada en la cara lo desconcertó, cocando contra las vitrinas te la tienda, rompió el cristal y terminó en la calle, de nuevo en el suelo.

Su León también salió por la otra vitrina, rompiendo el cristal y cayendo sin gracia, demostrando que también lo habían empujado.

Y una Leona cayó encima de su León, y el gimió. Su león no estaba devolviendo ningún solo golpe, solo recibía sin siquiera defenderse. Porque uno nunca atacaba a su compañera. Nunca.

No podía ser ella, no podía ser Lucy, no estaba listo para conocerla. Había hecho lo posible para evitarla todo este tiempo. El aun no era nadie a comparación de ella, aun no tena el derecho de estar a su lado.

Le había pegado, insultado, había besado a otra chica en frente de ella, y había tentado contra su vida.

Maldita sea, lo había jodido completamente.

-¡LUCY!- Natsu levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer corriendo hacia su compañera, dos segundos después un oso polar estaba encima de él. "Un movimiento y te mato" Gruñó el oso.

Pero Natsu no estaba pensando, lo había visto, la había visto, a Lucy. Estaba de pie, apoyándose contra la pared, con un gran trozo de cristal clavado en el muslo, sangre corriendo por su pierna y tocando el suelo. ¡Su compañera estaba herida!

Su León se lanzó contra el oso polar, distrayéndolo, y Natsu corrió hacia Lucy, y antes de que ella se desmayara pudo leer en sus ojos asustados "Te odio". Evitó que impactara contra el suelo cogiéndola en sus brazos. Su delicado rostro estaba herido, tenia cortes y marcas que el había hecho con sus propias manos.

-Oh...Bebé- murmuró, con un cariño y pena que nunca había sentido antes- Lo siento, cuanto lo siento.

Escuchó a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía, y Natsu supo que era hora de irse, pero no sin ella. Su León ya tenia a la Leona inconsciente en su lomo, Natsu levantó a Lucy en brazos y se alejó de la escena.

* * *

 ** _HOLA! Que tal? espero que les haya gustado (Medio hdp Natsu, no lo creen?)_**

 ** _Hace tiempo escribí la mitad del cap y ayer me puse a buscarlo para terminarlo, y aqui está_**

 ** _Ya se acercan las navidades, varios de vosotros (Los de latinoamerica) deben de estar pasando de año o graduandose, asi que a todos los felicito._**

 ** _Yo no me graduo ya que estoy en europa, tengo que esperar hasta julio, solo tengo examenes de esos que da ganas de levantarse y darle un buen golpe al profe por hacerlo tan dificil._**

 ** _Bueno, un besazo enorme y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho , me inspire con la publicidad del helado Magnum "Release the beast", esta muy buena, si quieren mirenla por Youtube._**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**

 ** _Aria_**


End file.
